


You'll Be My Worst Kept Secret And My Biggest Mistake

by Katsumi007



Category: Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsumi007/pseuds/Katsumi007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuation, its many terms, and many ways to be said, all of which but one could be said for Olivia all but one that is</p><p>An intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something.. An idealizing, obsessive attraction, characterized by a high degree of physical arousal...A foolish and usually extravagant passion or love or admiration, arouse unreasoning love or passion in and cause to behave in an irrational way marked by foolish or unreasoning fondness, love that is not returned.</p><p>All of this could be true maybe some of it was she sure did idolize him, even once he was all finished... puppy love: temporary love of an adolescent</p><p>That wasn't true she wasn't an adolescent any more and she loved him still.. She always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Chapter 2

does a chapter go here or something else?


	2. All I want is you

  
_All adolescents, and young people are aware of their sexual and reproductive rights, are empowered to make informed choices and decisions regarding SRH; and are able to act on them._  
Stage of growth and development ranging from about 11 or 12 years old in which major physiologic, cognitive, and behavioral changes take place. According to some theorists, important developmental tasks need to be accomplished

**The period of life, wherein the brain triggers hormonal changes leading to adulthood, both physically and psychologically.**

She jammed out to  _his_  music, all around her room, always on the internet, always searching, she loved Fall Out Boy, but more importantly she loved  _him_ , she might have been real little when she first started to fall for  _him_ , but now at the tender age of twelve she just wanted  _him_...

It wasn’t at all surprising when she typed the name  **Pete Wentz** , in to a search bar and was greeted with, inappropriate pictures of his nether regions... "Olivia, I know you're a young girl but please don't look at such things while me and your father are awake." Her mother told her passing by her room..

"Mom, its not like that, I was just searching for a normal picture." She shouted embarrassed, not of what be on the screen of her computer, but of the fact her mother, thought she was actually looking at porn.

You'd think she'd have been in trouble instead of teased, but, she wasn't her parents where very open minded about sex, they'd had the talk with her at very young age, she knew all about sex, she even had protection, not that she'd planned to use it.

They just wanted her to be safe and it didn't really help matters much that she'd hit puberty way early, earlier then most girls did.. That time of the month was very painful for her and because of that she'd been put on a birth control pill.. It helped not only keep her from being in a lot of pain but also regulated her.

While some parents would of course frown upon a twelve year old being on birth control and knowing about sex, like her grandparents on her mothers side, who'd never even bother to explain anything to her mother.. Her parents opted to be upfront and open with her, in the hopes she'd make good choices or learn early from her bad ones.

"And how are you today?" Pete asked, smiling at one of his students as they walked to class together. He'd been a teacher for a couple of years now, and finally got into teaching his favorite class of PE

"Hi, Mr. Wentz." The girl said cheery, though she was smirking at him and looking at the friend she was going to class with, she was giving her a disapproving look, "What don't look at me like that, you know he's delish." She said licking her lips rather happy to have Gym for a course.

"Yeah, but he's our teacher. That's gross," her friend scrunched her nose up "Yeah and?" She asked laughing, "Yolo, girl, don't you know who he was?" She asked her friend a little miffed, "And its no more gross then the guy you hooked up with last week at least I still have my V." She teased.

"No, who is he?" She asked, "You just wanna lose it to some old guy." Olivia just giggled, "He makes the cloths your wearing," She said rather happy to know some one her friend didn't, "I used to be really in to his band, you'd call him a has been, but to me he's sexy, I'd give it up to him, and I bet he's real yummy?" She said smirking at her friend.

"You've never even done that, you mightn't like it," she laughed, "You going to hit on him?" Her friend asked, "Hey I'm willing to try it you're always telling me how much fun it is." She gave her friend a shove, "But of course I am starting right now." She said stopping her friend and getting her bag "We're switching Gym cloths." She said knowing her friend was a few sizes smaller then her in the top

"It is, but you don't wanna turn into someone with a reputation like your friend Rose , huh?" She smirked, "But mine will be way too tight."

"Please teh only rep that bitch has is the wrist slicing kind I swear we'd be best off if she'd just do it already." Olivia sneered obviously not liking the girl at all, "I know that’s the whole idea." She was smirking, "He has to have something to see me in and baggy cloths isn't it."

"The only one who would care is that art teacher," she laughed, "Well maybe you should bring your own next time. I'm not wearing baggy clothes. I'm trying to impress David."

"Girl trust me he doesn't need to be impressed I've heard he's planning to ask you to formal, while I do need to impress the teacher, just this one time I promise tomarow I'll have my own new Gym cloths." she was practically begging her friend now. She rolled her eyes and handed them over, "Just remember he can't ask you to formal."

"No but we could just skip the formal all together." She winked as the two girl walked in to the room and got changed before standing in line the cloth did indeed fit Oliva tightly and a tad small.

"You slut," her friend teased, though the clothes did get his attention once the class started and he found it a bit distracting... To make things worse Olivia also wasn't doing her work she was just watching everyone else.

"Olivia, what are you doing? Get going and join the rest of them," Pete pointed his finger while the others were shooting hoops, "Mr. P." She said smirking "Baskett ball isn't really my thing I don't want to break a nail or worse put these boys to shame." She laughed walking tword him flirting with him in the open not caring she was a tease nothing more yet

"We'll just have to find you something else to do then," he said, thinking, "I could think of a few things." She said winking at him but only so he could hear, "Ya know if you'd take us outside I'd show you how good my legs worked at Soccer." She was being honest but the tone in her voice was something else.

Pete swallowed the lump in his throat, "We're all going to play soccer! Everyone outside!" Oliva made sure she was right next to Pete of course she hadn't let him know she knew who he was, "What Mr. P wanted to see my legs out on the field after all?" She asked speaking so only he could hear her.

"No, it just wasn't fair for you to get a passing grade by doing nothing." Olivia held a smirk on her face as she looked at the man she called a teacher, "Its okay to tell me, I promise I'm going to give you a good show." Her voiced held a strange tone as she kept up with him..

"Just go play," Pete said, watching the others and trying to ignore her, of course Olivia was making it rather hard for him to do that, Come on teach get out here with us I know this is your fave sport," She shouted once she was all stretched out.

"It's actually not, and I won't because I got mad skills and don't wanna make you cry." Olivia kept the same smirk she'd had on her face most of the day.

"Actually it is, I know it you know it, might as well stop trying to deny it." Olivia knew everything there was to know about him, she loved him, she was determined to make him love her even if it was wrong in most peoples eyes, to her it was right...

"And my skillz are way better, I'm sure old man." Olivia said acting like she wasn't talking to a teacher, this of course was all part of a plan if she tried to hid it then surly rumors would run about, and things would not go as she planned or wanted, but out in the open, around student and faculty not much could be said.

"Old man? Excuse me," he pretended as if he were hurt, his hands on his hips, "I'll show you." Olivia still had that same damned smirk on her face as she spoke brazenly to her teacher, "Come on then bring it old man," She would challenge him in lots of ways, the rest of the students watched from afar not sure what they was supposed to be doing, playing or watching ..

The game was an intense one for the pair, as they played one on one, Olivia didn't expect her teacher who'd not played in years would still be that good, while he didn't expect some one like her who didn't look like she played much sports at all to be as good as she was..

But in the end Pete did bring it, beating her by several goals, "You need to train more," he smirked. Olivia's, eyes was on his face and she got all giddy as she watched him smirk at her it caused a great sensation to form in the pit of her stomach and down to other area's he didn't even know he effected her in such a way..

She was about to finally have her reply after being stunned by the way he was smirking at her, when the damn bell rang signaling the end of school for the day.. Olivia stayed back acting like she was picking some of the balls up, till the students where a good distance away, and then she caught up with Pete again..

"Maim me tame baby come and train me." She sang to him, more of a whisper really though just incase the other kids could hear her, she was flirting shamelessly with him and waiting on his reply hoping he'd flirt back...

Pete just kept his smirk, "I don't do personal training, just class." Olivia wasn't to sure if he was flirting back or not, but she'd take what she could get when a devious idea popped in to her head. "Oh but you should Pete, you teach me soccer and I'll teach you how to use the internet Mr. Wentz," She was smirking now..

Olivia happily skipped off away from her teacher leaving him standing there a bit confused as she swayed her hips feeling his eyes on her, while she thought of what she'd saw four years prior on the internet all she could wonder was if they where real or photo shopped.


End file.
